1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates generally to spare tire carriers for use with trucks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spare tire frame that attaches underneath trucks, such as for example utility trucks or G-series trucks.
2. General Background of the Invention
Spare tires are typically carried on a truck bed, rear frame, or below the tailgate of a truck. When cargo is carried in a truck, there is often no room for a spare tire. Also, for trucks such a G-series trucks, a spare tire carrier cannot be secured under the tailgate of the truck. Spare tires are often removed from a truck if there is no room for it, leaving a driver and his cargo on the side of the road with a flat tire and no spare tire to fix it. It is desirable to carry a spare tire underneath a truck so that there is more space in the truck and it is easily accessible if needed.
It is also desirable to securely fasten a spare tire to a truck to prevent theft of the tire and to stop/prevent the tire from falling off of the truck during transit. In the past, tires have been secured using a rope, cable, lock bar, and/or padlock. These securing mechanisms are not protected and can easily be cut and removed, allowing the tire to be stolen.
The following possibly relevant US Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPAT/PUB.ISSUE/PUBNO.DESCRIPTIONDATE3,613,972Spare Tire Bracket ApparatusOct. 19, 19713,904,093Spare Tire CarrierSep. 9, 19754,228,936Tire and Tool CarrierOct. 21, 19804,278,191Spare Tire CarrierJul. 14, 19814,312,620Spare Tire RackJan. 26, 19824,386,722Vehicle Spare Tire HolderJun. 7, 19834,428,513Spare Wheel CarrierJan. 31, 19844,573,855Swingable Tire CarrierMar. 4, 19864,805,817HelterbrandFeb. 21, 19895,638,710Method for Securing a Spare TireJun. 17, 19975,755,365Spare Tire Carrier for Towable TrailersMay 26, 19986,142,449Apparatus Suitable for Securing anNov. 7, 2000Article under a Vehicle6,499,724Safety Latch Fora Tire CarrierDec. 31, 20026,749,094Lug Wrench and Spare Tire LockingJun. 15, 2004Assembly6,969,087Semi-tractor Tire Rack ApparatusNov. 29, 2005